The End
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: Everything was crashing down for him. Noel taking Casey to the prom, the possiblity of hardly ever seeing Casey after graduation, them most likely going to different colleges. He thought it was the end of everything. Eventual Dasey. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

So, I seriously think I'm going way in over my head with these fanfictions, man. Lol. Well, I don't care! This was stuck in my head and it probably has been done before, but whatever. It's my version, my fanfiction. Enjoy! And please review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. How many times have I typed that? Way too many, that's for sure.

--

Casey ran into the kitchen, excitedly waving a couple of envelopes in her hand.

"I got more!" She shouted to Nora, George, and Derek. Nora and George looked up from the food they were cooking on the stove and Derek set his orange juice down to raise his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I got more college acceptance letters!" She shouted excitedly. Derek groaned and went back to drinking his orange juice, trying not to pay attention to the his over excited step-sister. Nora left the stove and walked over to her daughter, smiling.

"That's great, honey! Open them up!" She urged Casey on, just as excited. Casey smiled and took a seat across from Derek at the island. She picked up the first envelope and opened it up. After pulling out the letter and reading it, she looked up at Derek.

"This isn't for me," she said slyly. Derek glanced up at her, then back down at his orange juice. Nora gave her a confused look.

"What?" She asked. Casey smiled and held the letter out to Derek.

"It's for Derek," she said happily. George looked around in surprise and dropped his spatula on the countertop to walk over by his son. Nora clapped excitedly and Casey urged him to read it.

"I-I got in," he said. "I got in to University of Toronto on a hockey scholorship." He sounded surprised. He never thought that he'd be able to go to college and now here he was, holding a piece of paper that told him he'd actually be able to attend college, study film, and play hockey.

"That's great," Casey said, looking down at the other letters that now seemed less significant to Derek's first college acceptance letter. She saw her envelope that was from University of Toronto as well. She picked it up and, with one swift movement, opened it up. She pulled out the letter and read over it.

"I got in as well," she said. She grinned down at the paper. It was the college she really had wanted to go to and she had gotten in. She was extatic. Nora smiled at Casey and rubbed her back.

"That's great, Casey," she said. George stood stunned. He'd always wished that his son would be able to go to college and now he had gotten accepted and was going on a scholorship. He was utterly proud. He clapped Derek on the back and shook his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, son," he said.

"Thanks, dad," he replied, then looked at the other acceptance letters in front of Casey. He knew there was no way Casey would go to University of Toronto with all the other acceptances she had gotten. She'd gotten accepted to Cambridge, Dartmouth, Princeton, and other top colleges out of the country.

But, truth of the matter was, Casey had really wanted to go to University of Toronto. She never wanted to move away from Canada. She wanted to stay close to her home, her family. University of Toronto was perfect for her.

Casey was so happy at this point of time in her life. Prom was coming up, graduation was nearing, she'd be headed off to college soon, she was really growing up. Everything seemed to be going by in a blur and she couldn't stop it. Her life was on full-speed and she loved it.

"I still can't believe I got in," Derek said Sam the next day at school. They were by their lockers, getting ready for first period. Derek had just told Sam the good news of him getting into a university with a scholorship.

"That's great, man. I'm happy for you," Sam said, shaking Derek's shoulder. Derek smiled up at him. The announcements rung through the halls then.

"Good morning, students. The year is winding down, seniors! Get your prom tickets while you can in the cafeteria during lunch! Have a great day."

"Dude, are you going to senior prom?" Sam asked after hearing the announcements.

"I think I should just skip out," Derek said.

"No, you have to go to senior prom. You can't miss this. Every girl in this school would love to go with you. Just ask one of them," he said simply. Derek turned and raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Yeah? And who are you going with?" Derek asked.

"Sally," he replied, shrugging.

"Aha, I see, so, I get finished with Sally and then you attack her," Derek said, smirking and nudging Sam with his shoulder. Sam nudged back and smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever, man. Just find a girl to take, alright?" He said. "I'll see you at lunch. Bye." And with that, Sam left and went on to his first period. Derek sighed and closed his locker, letting his head fall against it.

"Who in the world am I going to take to prom?" He asked himself, before heading off to class.

Lunch came quite quickly. As Casey and Emily sat, chatting about college, Noel came up to them, interupting their conversation.

"Hey, umm, Casey?" Noel said, scratching the back of his head. Casey smiled up at him.

"Hey, Noel," she said.

"So, has anyone asked you to prom?" He asked nervously. Her smile grew larger as she shook her head.

"No."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," he said, letting out a sigh after finally getting it out in the open. Casey nodded her head excitedly.

"I would love to go with you, Noel," she said. He smiled.

"Great. I'll see you later," he said, walking off. After he was gone, Casey turned to Emily and they squealed excitedly.

"Can you believe it?" Casey asked.

"I know!! Noel just asked you to prom! How exciting is that?!" Emily asked, her excitement bubbling over.

"This awesome. You know, these past couple of weeks have been awesome. How much better could this get?!" She asked happily.

At home later that day, Casey couldn't control her excitement any longer. She called her mom into the living room. Just as Derek was walking up the stairs, she excitedly told her mother the good news.

"Noel asked me to the prom!!" Casey said. Derek jerked his head towards Casey and something bubbled inside of him. He saw how happy she looked and he frowned at her words. He didn't know why or what he was feeling, but it was foreign and it was directed at Casey and her prom date, Noel.

--

So, this is the first chapter. It will eventually be a Dasey. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing. You make me happy! Well, here's chapter 2. I must warn you...it'll get very OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

"I don't know, man," Derek said, pacing around Sam's room while clutching his hair. "It really bugs me for some reason. This has never happened before. And what happens when we go off to college. She won't be there anymore for me to mess with her," he continued his ramble. Sam sighed from his bed and propped his head up on his hand. He knew exactly what was up with Derek, but telling him that might cost him an arm or leg.

"Dude, I think you should not worry about this, okay? Casey got into the same college as you did an-"

"But, she got into tons of other colleges as well! She got into Cambridge, man! Cambridge! How am I suppose to compete, much less live, with that?!" He was getting worked up over something that he shouldn't even worry about and he knew that, but it bugged him so much. It was like a little annoying tick that just would not leave him alone. He should be happy to have Casey out of his life, right?

Right?

"I doubt she'll accept Cambridge's offer, okay? She wouldn't leave Canada, much less this continent. It's alright. I told you to not worry about it," he said, trying to reassure his friend. But, then a thought occured to him. Maybe he could lead Derek into the direction where he would know why he's getting so worked up. "Well, how about this? If you're not going to brush it off, tell me how you're feeling."

Derek looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. "You sound like a freakin' therapist, Sam." Sam rolled his eyebrows and motioned for his best friend to do as he said. Derek sighed in response. "Okay, it's like...a bubbly feeling. I don't know. Okay, you know how when you take off really fast in a car and your stomach goes flying to your spine?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's how my stomach felt when I heard that Noel is taking her to the prom." Sam smiled. "Dude, why are you smiling?! There is nothing happy about this!" Derek shouted.

Sam shook his head, stood up, and walked over to Derek. He patted Derek on his back and said, "You're finally figuring things out, Derek. Now go." He pushed Derek out his bedroom door and closed it behind him. Derek stood dumbfounded with the door closed in his face.

"What?" He asked the door, but recieved no response. He sighed and decided on going home.

The ride home in his car was torture. Sam's last words kept replaying in his head. "What the hell did he mean by that?!" He asked no one in particular. He pulled into the driveway, put the Prince in park, pulled the key out of the ignition, and stepped out, slamming the door behind him in frustration. He growled as he walked up the pavement to the front door. Once he entered, he slammed that door behind him as well, and peeled his jacket off.

"Hey, Derek, don't slam the door like that," George said from the dining room table. Derek growled in response, but it was unheard by his father. Derek trudged upstairs, trying to decipher everything that had his head in a jumbled mess. Mainly, it was the bubbly feeling he got when he ran into Casey in the hall.

"De-rek!" She screamed in response. Derek frowned at her, clearly not in the mood to deal with her or the stupid bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach. She furrowed his eyebrows at him as he continued to stalk off to his bedroom and slam the door behind him.

"What the heck?" She mumbled to herself. Then, shook her head and continued her walk downstairs. She stopped by George. "George?" she asked. He looked up from the many papers and folders on the dining room table and raised his eyebrows at her, signalling for her to continue.

"What's up with Derek?" She asked, motioning behind her with her thumb. George shrugged in response.

"I have no clue. He slammed the door closed when he came into the house and he seemed pretty ticked when he was walking up the stairs. If you really want to know, just go ask him," George said, then returned to the many papers and folders with a huff. Casey stood there with her eyebrows furrowed, thinking about his suggestion. With one sigh and shrug, she guessed she better give it a chance.

She walked back up the stairs and came to Derek's door where there was very loud music vibrating said door. She rolled her eyes. It was so typical Derek. She knocked loudly enough for Derek to hear her. And he heard her but made no movement from his bed to get up and answer his door. She sighed and opened the door. He kept his eyes on his ceiling as she closed the door behind her and put her hands on her hips.

"What's up with you?" She asked. He didn't answer. He didn't even move. He kept his eyes firmly planted on the same spot on his ceiling, his arms folded behind his head and his ankles crossed, trying to block Casey out and focus on the loud music. She huffed and stalked over to his radio system. He jerked his head towards her when she shut off the music and crossed her arms over her chest. He narrowed his eyes.

"Turn it back on," he hissed as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She walked over to his bed and sat down by his legs.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem really pissed off. Why?" She asked. He continued to glare at her, but then shifted his gaze back up to the ceiling.

"Why do you care?" He whispered. She opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't seem to find words to answer. She closed her mouth and continued to stare at him. The next time she spoke, her voice was very soft.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his leg, which caused him to jerk away from her touch.

"Why don't you go hang out with Noel," he hissed, his voice showing the distaste at the name Noel. She stared at him, clearly confused as to why he would care if she hung out with Noel. She rarely hung out with Noel to begin with. Her mind started to wander over to how Noel asked her to prom and she began to wonder if maybe Derek was jeal- No, that's impossible. She shook her head and stood up.

When she reached his door, she turned her head to see Derek in the same position as before and just as rigid. She shook her head and left, closing the door behind her. At the sound of the door closing, Derek brought his hands over his face and groaned into them.

"God, Derek, why are you so _stupid_?!" He asked himself, but received no answer. He couldn't understand why he'd been such a jerk, why his stomach churned at the name of Noel, why his stomach nearly floated to his throat when Casey placed her hand on his leg, why he had jerked from her hand so quickly. None of it made any sense and his mind was a jumbled mess. There was college and the prom and never seeing Casey again. He was sure that he was upset by not seeing her because it was fun to mess with her. That was the most logical reason after all, correct? But, it felt like something more, something that was so foreign and different and like nothing he's ever felt before. He was sad when his mom left, but this was different. It was almost heart-wrenching. And that is what confused Derek most of all. Why would it pain him so much? Why would it pain him so much that Casey, his keener, grade-grubbing step-sister, was going to go off to some other college and go to the prom with some guy. Why should he care what guy takes Casey to the prom? Why should it matter this much? Why should it matter at all? Why?

--

Okay, so that was extremely lengthy at the end and you're probably going to get bored with it. Sorry about that, but please review! I'll love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to you. :) It's probably going to get a little wordy...I think this whole fanfic is going to be wordy and whatnot. But, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I swear, I've typed that more than 50 times...ugg.

--

"Dude, prom is a week from tomorrow. You got to ask someone!" Sam frantically told Derek, flailing his arms about. They were sitting at their usual table for lunch. Derek, strangely enough, wasn't in the mood for eating. He just couldn't eat. Sure, Sam had eyed him suspiciously when he first saw Derek with no food, but then just shrugged it off to continue on his ramble about how Derek didn't have a date to the prom, yet.

Derek sighed and propped his head up on his hand. "I don't know, Sam. I just-"

"Hey, Derry!" An overly excited blonde said, bouncing out of nowhere and appearing next to him. He jerked his head towards her in surprise. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Ummm, hey..." Derek said, not knowing the name of the bouncy blonde. He tried smiling, but it came out as a grimace. For once in his life, he wasn't in the mood for all these girls that he would have pounced on and took out on a date, then "hang out" at their house afterwards. He couldn't bring himself to go back to his manwhoring ways. There was something bugging him, bringing him down. He was on the verge of figuring it out, but it couldn't completely come to him.

"So," she said. "Have you asked anyone to the prom, yet?" Real suttle. Derek shifted once again in his chair.

"Umm, I was thinking of not going," he said uneasily. Her face dropped at his answer and she nodded sadly, replacing the smile on her face a moment afterwards.

"Well, okay! Bye, Derek," she said, skipping off before he could answer her. He groaned, turning back to Sam and dropping his head back onto his hand. Sam stared at him, clearly appalled by what just happened. He pointed at where the girl once was, then back at Derek, his mouth slightly agape.

"Dude...you...you just passed up a perfect oppurtunity," Sam nearly shouted. "And what do you mean you're not going to the prom? You said you were!" Derek's eyes shifted across the lunch room to a certain brown-headed girl who had been on his mind for what seemed forever. When she wasn't really suppose to be stuck in his mind, she wouldn't seem to leave, and he just couldn't shake her. She was talking cheerily to Noel, her date to the prom. Derek cringed at the sight of Noel. Sam waved his hand in front of Derek's face and when he didn't get his attention, he tried looking for whatever Derek was staring at. And then, he saw. He saw what Derek had been paying attention to - and ignoring him - for a couple of moments.

Sam's mouth hung open as he glanced back at Derek, then back over at Casey. He shook Derek's shoulder. The shaking seemed to bring Derek back and he looked over at his best friend with a questioning gaze.

"Dude, what is up with you staring at Casey like that?" Sam asked, surprised that Derek was getting closer to figuring out what he already knew. Derek shook his head, glancing over to only meet Casey's eyes. Their contact held for a while before she broke it and turned back to Noel, nodding her head and smiling even more. Derek glanced down at the table.

"Sam, I think I'm pissed at Casey for going to the dance with _that guy_," Derek said quietly as Sam smirked in response. Sam shook his head and patted Derek on the shoulder.

"More than you know, man, more than you know," he said. Derek looked up at him, shooting a questioning look. He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What?" He sputtered out, still confused by all the things Sam had been saying lately. It all seemed like a freakin' riddle that he just couldn't figure out. Or one of those riddles that are impossible to figure out, for that matter. Sam simply shook his head, taking a swig of his coke.

"Nothing, man," he said.

--

After much pacing, Derek groaned and gripped his hair frustratingly. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" He screamed, but was drowned out by his music that was blasting quite loudly around him. He continued to pace his room, shoving scattered clothing, books, and who-knows-what-else aside to clear a path for his pacing. His pacing subsided a little as Casey hurriedly shoved open his door, walked across his room, and shut off his music. Derek kept his grip on his hair and paced a little slower than before. He was still just as confused and frustrated as before - maybe even more so, since Casey had abruptly barged in.

"What's with you and blasting your music every single day you get home?" Casey asked, putting her hands on her hips. When Derek didn't answer her, she gripped his arm to stop his pacing. He glared at the ground as she tried to find his eyes. "What is up with you lately?" Derek jerked from her grip and lifted his glare to her.

"Why would you care?" He spat out. Her face flickered pain momentarily before turning red in anger. "Leave me alone, okay? Just go! I don't even want you here anyways!" He shouted, pointing towards his doorway. Her face dropped completely, looking utterly sad and hurt. Something bubbled inside of him and he felt like reaching out and comforting her, but he held back and just watched her trudge out of his room, slamming the door behind her. He pulled on his hair once more.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked again, but this time it was a whisper. "I'm so angry. I thought I was angry at her...but, I feel like I'm angry at myself," he continued and plopped down on his bed. "What is wrong with me?" He continued to question himself. "She's going to the prom with Noel. So what?" He asked, falling backwards on his bed. "That shouldn't matter to me...but, it does," he couldn't stop. He was having an epiphany and wanted to get to the bottom of things. He felt a churning right below chest cavity. It was fire hot and right above where that bubbly feeling he got every time Casey smiled, laughed, touched him. The churning was hate. A big ball of hate. That was directed towards him. For not being a man and doing what he really wanted to do.

Go to the prom with Casey.

He shot up in his bed and gripped an hand over his mouth. He rushed out of his bedroom, knocking Edwin aside in the hallway, and ran into the bathroom. He closed the behind and scurried to the toilet. That's where he heaved bile out of his system and into the bowl. He gripped he sides of the toilet and ran a hand over his wet brow. He sat back and flushed the toilet.

"Oh, God. I'm such an idiot," he muttered, closing his eyes and smacking his head.

--

Okay...that was really odd...the end didn't turn out the way I planned it to...it has a mind of its own! OH SNAP! Lol, reviews are my crack. I want my crack!! Thank you! -smiles innocently-


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh, this fanfic is getting to me. I try enjoy reading some fanfics and this keeps crossing my mind and I'm like, "Grrrr, I want to read me some good Dasey!!" Lol. So, everytime I imagine this, it plays out like a dramatic movie in my head, lol. Yeah, I'm weird. Derek paces back in forth, Derek grabs his hair, Derek groans and yells at Casey, Karissa not bothering to use correct grammar. Okay, I think I've had enough fun...please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

Derek sat wearily on his bed, staring at his bedroom floor, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. His hands wringing themselves. He couldn't understand it. He, Derek Venturi, wanted to take her, Casey McDonald, to prom. He couldn't wrap his head around why he wanted to do that. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He wanted to take Casey to prom, but she was going with Noel. Not to mention, he had yelled at her and she probably didn't want to speak to him at the moment. Actually, she probably didn't even want to see his face at the moment. Derek was struggling with figuring things out. The vortex of feelings and urges never ceased inside of him. It kept spinning and spinning. In return, making Derek's vision spin and spin as he got up and reached for the phone. He sighed and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey, Sam, yeah, yeah. I'm good, uh huh, just peachy. That's wonderful, Sammy. Listen, can I come over? No, no, it's important. No, I didn't stuff macaroni and cheese in Casey's underwear drawer again. Sam, can I just come over? Okay, great, I'll be there soon," he said, hanging up the phone and tossing it on his bed with a moan. He was going to have to get to the bottom of things and Sam had been dropping riddles like Dr. Suess lately, confusing Derek to no end. Derek knew that Sam had some info and he desperately needed it. He didn't care if he had to beat it out of his best friend. He needed it. Badly.

--

"So, what you're saying is is that you're mad at yourself for not asking Casey to prom before Noel?" Sam asked slowly. Derek threw his arms into the air in frustration and let out an exasperated huff.

"Yes! But, I can't understand why I even want to take Casey to prom," he said sadly, taking a seat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Well, I can't even imagine you having enough guts to even just _work up_ to asking Casey to prom," Sam said matter-of-factly as Derek narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. Sam shook his head, dissapointed in his friend.

"Derek, think about it," he said simply. Derek shot him a sideways glance before looking back down at the floor and breathing in his hands and rubbing them together. He wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up, taking in a deep breath to continue pacing. He wrung his hands together, staring intently at his feet as he thought.

"Okay, so, I'm upset with myself for not asking Casey to prom before Noel. I also feel like pummeling Noel into the ground. I'm like a woman on PMS because my mood is changing so rapidly. I yelled at Casey and immediately regretted," Derek continued on, closing his eyes and sighing. Sam nodded, sitting on the edge of his chair. "I get this bubbly feeling, like, my stomach is about to fly up my throat and out my mouth every single time she smiles and laughs and does other things. My skin tingles whenever she touches me. God, I sound like a sappy girl from those fairytale movies. You know, with the ones where the girl is all proclaiming that she's..." Derek stopped, his eyes growing wide as he came to a complete halt with his hand in his hair. Sam smiled in accomplishment.

"That she's-she's...in love," Derek choked out. "Oh, God," he cried out. "Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening," Derek said, sitting on Sam's bed and rubbing his hands in his hair. "Oh, God," Derek said, jumping up from his position, racing out of Sam's room and to Sam's house's nearest bathroom. He ran to the toilet and heaved for the second time that day. After he was finished with producing the bile, he sat back and groaned. He put his head between his legs and groaned once more.

"This is not happening," he told himself. Sam smirked from his place in the doorway. He had followed Derek out in an attempt to hear Derek actually say it out loud. Derek looked up at the ceiling. "I cannot believe this," he groaned out. Sam crossed his arms and continued with smirking.

"Better believe it, dude," Sam said as Derek looked over at him in horror.

--

"Derek, could you please pass the salt?!" Casey said for the fourth time, getting frustrated as Derek just continued to stare at his plate. He hadn't eaten at all. He was terrified to look up as well. Just thinking about looking up and seeing Casey's face, crunched up in annoyance, just made him want to faint. He couldn't even bare to make a move for the salt to hand it off to her. Casey sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning over grabbing the salt. She pulled back and muttered, "Jerk." Derek stiffened and slowly turned his gaze towards his father.

"Dad," he said quietly. This caused many confused and questioning looks to be sent his way, although, he couldn't really meet most of them. "Can I be excused?" He asked, just as quietly. George opened his mouth and srunched his brow together in confusion.

"You-you haven't eaten anything, Derek," he said.

"Not hungry," Derek muttered in response.

"Who are you and what have you done with Derek?" Edwin asked, eyes wide.

"I have no clue," Derek whispered, slowly shaking his head back and forth. George shifted uncomfortably in his chair before nodding at Derek.

"Umm, well, okay, you're excused," he said.

"Thanks," Derek mumbled, getting up and retreating up the stairs.

"What just happened here?" Lizzie asked, clearly just as confused as the others at the table. Nora shook her head slowly in response, opening and closing her mouth several times, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know, Liz, I don't know," Casey said for her mother, also shaking her head like Nora.

--

Well, that went differently than I expected. Lol, darn story with it's own mind. But, I don't know! I kind of like it! Please review!! Thank you so much!


End file.
